1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roofing removal tools and more particularly pertains to a new roofing removal apparatus for removing existing shingles from a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roofing removal tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,713 describes a roofing removal process and machine. Another type of roofing removal tool is U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,433 having a small tractor and a roof removing attachment that extend forwardly of the tractor.
The present invention generally comprises an elongate base member that has a front end and a back end. A frame is mounted on the base member, and a power source is secured to the frame. A pair of wheels are rotatably coupled to sides of the base member. An elongate upper member for separating the shingles from the roof is positioned on top of the base member. The upper member has a forward end and a rearward end. A pivot coupler is positioned between the upper member and the base member. A cam member is attached to the power source. A coupling member couples the upper member to the power source. A guard protects the power source from debris. A handle member for allows a user to control movement of the base member, and a control assembly for controls the power source.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.